


Sucking My Homie

by MagneticRain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), First Time Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticRain/pseuds/MagneticRain
Summary: He gawked at Taeyong's cock, it was so big and hard, Mark can tell that he trimmed it recently with how there was no sight of hair on him.Mark licked his lips, "Can I lick it, hyung?" He lazily jerked it, thumbing at the precum that leaked out of the slit. He desperately wanted to taste his cock.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Sucking My Homie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setting_Out_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/gifts).



> I'm gifting this fic to my friend and favorite author Abby! She wrote me a very cute a/b/o markyong fic that made me so happy!! So I hope this makes her happy too!
> 
> Stay safe!!

Mark plopped down on his bed the adrenaline still present after the SuperM concert. He couldn't stop thinking about amazing it all went, he was worried that something was going to happen to make it unsuccessful, but it went so well. 

Smiling to himself thinking about the NCT 127 concert they were going to have soon. He didn't hear the door creak open, not did he hear the creaky steps coming towards him. Mark didn't notice until a heavy body planted themselves on his stomach.

"Oof," Mark said, not only did it surprise him it hurt a bit as well. 

"Hyung, you have your own bed," Mark whined, rubbing the damp hair on Taeyong's head.

"You're too comfortable," Taeyong snuggled deeper into him, putting his full weight on Mark.

Mark sighed in defeat, Taeyong was stubborn and there was no going against him. Once he decided what he wants to do, it'll be like talking to a brick wall.

Mark didn't mind it all that much. He loved snuggling up close with his hyung, when he was younger he used to do it all the time. It was a bit different now, since he was older, Mark was more aware of his surroundings. He tried not to dwell on it too much or else it'll cause trouble for the both of them. The last thing he wanted was to add another stressor on his hyungs shoulders.

He didn't want to add another stress to his hyungs life, but the hard on growing in his pajama pants didn't care. Mark silently cursed, if Taeyong wasn't moving around on top of him and didn't smell so good after his shower this wouldn't have happened. He tried moving around to get the pressure off of his crotch and hoping that Taeyong didn't notice just how turned on he was. 

Mark could already imagine his reaction. How disgusted he'll be, it was one of the reasons why he stopped letting hyung kiss him. Mark didn't want Taeyong hyung to hate him, the thought of his face if he finds out that he likes him terrified Mark. 

Taeyong looked up from his phone, looking annoyed from all the moving that was going on, "What's wrong? Need to pee, Mark?" 

Mark stilled, Taeyong was so close to his hard cock. That if he moved just an inch he would feel just how gross his dongsaeng was. It was one these times that Mark thanked his hyungs obliviousness, it was really saving his life at this moment. 

Taeyong scrunched his eyebrows, "You okay? Your face is sorta flushed,"

"I—I'm fine, hyung!" Mark squeaked, He thought of a million excuses to try to get hyung to move without noticing how hard he was. 

Maybe he should push him off and run to the bathroom? He could always apologize later when he's done, saying that his stomach was hurting. It wasn't exactly a lie, his stomach does hurt a lot causing him to go the bathroom often. 

"Mark?" 

Taeyong moved upwards to put a hand on his head, causing a domino effect. 

His hyung placed his hand on his cock. Getting Mark to emit the most lewd noise that he himself didn't know he was capable of. 

Taeyong looked down at what he was touching seeing the tent and the tiny wet spot from precum on Mark's pants.

A tiny "Oh," was all he could say, before Taeyong himself turned red. 

Mark brought his legs together. Tears pricked at his eyes, embarrassment and shame evident on his face, "Sorry hyung," He sniffled. 

He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the tears away but they just kept coming. He shouldn't be the one crying, it was his fault. Still, he couldn't stop the stream of tears. 

Taeyong cooed, "Don't cry baby, please?" 

He cradled Mark's head, kissing at his forehead. Rubbing away at the tears with his thumbs. 

"Y—You hate m—me now," Mark sobbed.

"I don't hate you," Taeyong said, he kissed at Mark's red cheeks, "How could I ever hate you, baby?" 

"I'm disgusting," Mark sniffed.

Taeyong shook his head, bring Mark into his lap, "You're not disgusting. Don't say that about yourself, okay?"

Mark nodded his head, "Okay," 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Taeyong rocking him, cooing at him.

"Is it still hard?" Taeyong said, breaking the silence. 

Mark blinked up at him, he was suddenly forced to remember just how uncomfortably hard he was, "Yeah," He said softly.

"Hm," Taeyong nodded. 

Mark felt a hand run up his thigh slowly, spreading chills all throughout his body, "Hyung," He whined. 

"Do you want hyung to help you, Mark?" Taeyong's eyes turned dark. He wasn't looking at Mark, but at the hard on licking at his lips. 

"I—," Mark thought about it. He never had someone else touch him before, it was a bit nerve wracking to think about. What would it feel like? Would it be different to how he touches himself? Would he cum faster or slower with another hand? 

"Sorry, I went too far," Taeyong removed his hand where it rested on Mark's thigh. His face turning apologetic from the sudden offer. 

"No!" Mark panicked, grabbing Taeyong's hand placing it on his clothed cock, making him gasp just from the light touch. 

Taeyong's eyes widened, "Mark—" 

"Wanna know how hyung will make me cum," Mark said, his fingers already on his lips. He didn't know where the sudden confidence came from, but Mark knew to make the best of it before it disappears. 

That dark look came back to Taeyongs eyes. His hand grabbing harder at Mark's cock, watching with lustful eyes on how Mark arched his back, eyes rolling back into his head, gasping for his hyung. 

"Want hyung to make you cum? Want him to make you stroke your pretty cock and fuck you?" 

The lewd words implanted themselves into Mark's head. More precum coating the front of his pants, Taeyong fingering at the wetness of it cooing on it. 

"Such a dirty baby, let's take these off now shall we?" Taeyong moved around so that he was now in-between Mark's legs. 

He pulled down his pants along with Mark's underwear. The cold air of the room hitting his cock like a truck, he gasped at how it felt. Feeling his cock hardening just from it. 

"It looks so cute," Taeyong giggled, smiling up at Mark. 

"Hyung," Mark whined, pushing his head away from the embarrassment, "Don't talk like that,"

Taeyong laughed, he wrapped his hand around the girth giving it lazy strokes. Too caught up in just looking at Mark's reactions from being touched. 

"It's so big and wet," Taeyong said, quickening his pace, Mark squirmed and moaned, "Too bad that it's so useless, huh?" He continued. 

Mark felt like he could cum just from hearing the words. It felt so different to what he was used to, it felt so foreign. Feeling someone else's hand on his cock, staring at how pleasured that they were making him feel. It was all so overwhelming and hot at the same time. 

"Hyung, please!" Mark pulled at his own hair, this was making him go crazy. 

"Please what?" Taeyong smirked, "I can't read minds, baby," 

He lowered himself down so he was at eye level at Mark's red cock. Taeyong kissed the tip of it, smiling when Mark shook, moaning loud enough that the whole dorm must've heard. Not that Taeyong cared, he didn't mind an audience. 

Mark didn't answer Taeyong's question, pouting and kissing at Mark's thigh. He raised himself face to face with Mark, staring at the mess that he created. His eyes red and wet with tears, his mouth agape with drool pooling out of his mouth, and his cheeks flushed red. Mark was already a fucked out mess just from a little teasing, and all it made is make Taeyong want to ruin him more. 

Taeyong grabbed Mark's chin, turning it to look at him, "You didn't answer me, baby boy. Please what?"

Mark gulped, looking away, Taeyong would've slapped him just from doing that, but he was feeling soft tonight.

"Suck me?" He said quietly. 

Taeyong groaned, "You didn't have to ask,"

He crawled back down to his cock, wrapping his lips around it. Mark jerked his hips upwards, this felt too good. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last like this.

"Feels good, hyung," He slurred.

Taeyong bobbed his head all the way down his cock, sucking and licking, massaging his balls. Mark was full on crying and moaning not being able to take it anymore. It was all so overwhelming, and Taeyong hyung was so good at fellatio not that he had anyone else to compare him to. 

Taeyong came back up, drool coating his chin. He gave Mark's cock a few pumps, "You taste so good, Mark," 

Mark was holding onto a pillow trying to keep his grounding. He was so close, "Hyung, wanna cum," 

"Baby wants to cum?" Taeyong gave him those puppy eyes that he uses to get everyone on his side. 

Mark nodded his head, "Baby wants to cum so bad, hyung!" 

Taeyong gave a kitten lick to his cock, "Hmm, lemme think about it," He teased. 

Mark panicked, "Baby been so good, hyung please! I'll do anything!"

Taeyong's eyes turned darker, "You'll do anything for hyung?" 

Mark felt a shiver down his spine, "Y—Yeah," 

Taeyong sat back on his haunches showing the hard on forming in his pants. Mark's mouth instantly watered at the sight.

"Baby's gotta clean his mess. Can you clean up your mess like a big boy?"

Mark nodded his head, getting up on his knees to crawl towards Taeyong. His fingers dipping into the waistband of his pajama pants. He looked up for permission, seeing Taeyong smile and running a hand through Mark's hair. It was enough of a permission for Mark.

He pulled down Taeyong's pants along with his underwear sparing no time for anything else. 

He gawked at Taeyong's cock, it was so big and hard, Mark can tell that he trimmed it recently with how there was no sight of hair on him. 

Mark licked his lips, "Can I lick it, hyung?" He lazily jerked it, thumbing at the precum that leaked out of the slit. He desperately wanted to taste his cock. 

"Of course, baby," Taeyong groaned. 

Mark licked at the head, tasting the saltines of the precum. Then going down to the base to suck at his balls. He didn't have to wonder if he was doing a good job with how Taeyong was moaning above him, pulling at his hair. 

"Fuck, Mark, don't stop," 

Mark licked back up to the head, making sure saliva pooled up in his mouth before spitting it on his cock to make it more slick. He took his tongue off, a trail of saliva was connecting both his cock and tongue.

"I don't plan to," Mark smiled, jerking at Taeyong's cock, he didn't even bother on touching his own cock. Too focused on his hyungs pleasure. 

"Where did that shyness go?" Taeyong teased. 

Mark giggled, giving a kitten lick to Taeyong's cock while looking up at him. Wanting to see the type of expression he'll show to Mark. 

Taeyong's head tilted back, his eyes closed and his mouth opened to let out a moan that was music to Mark's ears. 

Everything about Taeyong was beautiful, his face, eyes, mouth, and even his voice. Mark was jealous of it at first, but it ended up becoming something he looked up too, and eventually having a crush on. He didn't dwell on it too much, Mark knew having such feelings could ruin the group, so he just buried them. He did slip sometimes, but with Taeyong's obliviousness Mark was able to fix it. 

Of course, he would have never been able to prepare himself for what was happening right now. 

If he had told himself a few years back that he would be deepthroating Taeyong hyung, they would have thought he was kidding. Yet, here he was, deepthroating on Taeyong hyungs cock. 

Mark was still, relaxing his throat as much as he can. Taeyong had a hold of Mark's head, keeping it still as he thrusted his cock deep into Mark's throat. He was moaning around his cock, causing hyung to curse and stutter his hips. 

"Fuck, Mark!" He growled, Taeyong's rythum messing up, he was close to cumming.

Mark moved his head along with Taeyong trying to make him feel good as he possibly can. Meeting his thrusts, trying not to choke when Taeyong kept his cock still inside Mark's throat.

"Mark, I'm going to—" Taeyong didn't finish his sentence before spilling everything inside him. 

The grip on his hair tightened, and his nose was forced against Taeyong's happy trail. Mark grabbed hold of Taeyong's thighs, trying to calm himself feeling the spunk going his throat. 

Taeyong pulled himself out of Mark's mouth, looking at the mess he made. Mark allowed himself to cough, he felt how much of a mess he was already. His eyes felt wet and the drool on his chin felt a bit uncomfortable, but he paid it no mind. Only thinking about Taeyong and if he felt good. 

"Hyung feel good?" Mark coughed out, his throat already feeling sore.

Taeyong was back on his knees, his fingers running through his hair making it more of a mess than it already was. His cock resting between his thighs all soft.

Taeyong cradled Mark's face in his hands, pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled back with a lewd smack, licking at his lips, "Hyung felt so good baby. Thank you so much," he rubbed his nose against Mark's looking him deep into his eyes. 

Mark felt a hand brush against his abused cock, it was still so hard and red. 

Taeyong cooed, "Let's pay attention to your cock, huh? It must be feeling so lonely," 

Taeyong pushed him on the bed, laying on his back. He put his lips against the head just sucking and licking there. 

Mark whined and thrashed, he didn't care how loud he was. Just focused on hyungs lips and tongue. 

"More! More!" Mark demanded, he was so close. 

Taeyong went further down, stroking what his mouth couldn't reach. 

Mark felt a tightness in his belly, before it transferred to his cock. Getting him to cum all in hyungs mouth. 

Mark went limp, his body relaxing on the bed. He felt tired now, since all the adrenaline in his body has drained away. 

Taeyong lay next to him, pulling his body flush against his chest. He bent down to give a chaste kiss to Mark's lips. 

Mark looked up at him, seeing a small smile casting down at him. 

"Hi," Taeyong said.

"Hi," Mark said back. 

Taeyong was brushing a thumb against Mark's cheek, biting at his lip, as if thinking about what to say. 

"Where do we go from here?" Taeyong asked, his face looking troubled. 

Mark didn't want to think about it, he wanted something more, but if hyung didn't think of him that way. He wouldn't be able to take the rejection. 

"We can forget about this. Pretend it didn't happen," Mark said, his eyes looking away from Taeyong. He didn't want to cry in front of his Taeyong hyung. 

"You want to forget about it?" He could hear the hurt in his voice. 

Mark swallowed, it felt like he was swallowing a knife, "I mean, I don't want this to cause trouble to our friendship. Also, this could ruin the whole group as well as the rumors, you know?" 

Taeyong stayed silent, Mark couldn't stand to stay there any longer. 

"I'll go clean up!" He excused himself. 

Taeyong grabbed his hand pulling him back onto the bed. 

"Taeyong?"

"Do you like me?" He asked. 

Mark looked at him, shock on his face from the question, "What are you saying?" 

"You wouldn't do this type of thing with just anyone, right? 

Mark didn't say anything, just looked the other way. 

Taeyong's hand pulled his chin, so he was facing him, his eyes looked desperate, "I like you Mark,"

Mark felt his eyes burn, he was going to cry, "H—Hyung, I don't—What do I say?" 

Taeyong rubbed his thumb under his eyes, catching the stray tears, "Just tell me that you like me or not,"

Mark covered at his eyes, "Of course I like you! How could I not!?" 

Taeyong smiled, prying Mark's hands from his eyes, kissing his nose. 

"It's going to be hard, but I want to try with you, Mark," 

Mark smiled, "I wanna try with you too, hyung,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I'm sorry that I don't talk to you much, I'm just really shy and horrible with words. I don't wanna bore you at all with how dry I am 😭 but I hope you know I care for you a lot and I'll always be your foxie 😊
> 
> Twitter: @LucasBottom  
> Cc: LucasBottom


End file.
